


Falling

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: AU about Riley and Maya falling in love





	1. The couple

Riley Mathews flipped another napkin onto the counter, dropped a knife, fork, and spoon onto it, folded the end, and deftly rolled the silverware together. Then she sealed it with the small colored adhesive strip that was intended to make Topanga's clientele sure that all of the utensils were clean, sterilized, and hadn't seen the floor since being taken from the dishwasher. That had only happened the one time, and it had been her first day. Apparently the five second rule didn't apply at the restaurant. She dropped the finished product into the tray, and started the whole procedure again, ad nauseum. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, an hour from closing time, always quiet and boring. Today was different. Today she was being treated to a little theater, albeit theater she would have preferred a better seat for.

It wasn't that Riley Mathews was a particularly nosey person. She preferred to think of herself as, engaged. How was she supposed to help people with their personal problems, if she didn't know what they were? And she loved helping people. All of her friends agreed, that no matter what anyone said, she was always the first one to try to help. That was a good thing, right? Sometimes she even helped people with problems they didn't know they had yet, just to head off trouble. It made her happy, to help people, and in the end, they usually thanked her, almost always. She made them smile, that was the thing. She knew that if you smiled and acted happy enough, people couldn't help but be happy with you, and most of the time you ended up happier yourself. It worked all the time. It worked, almost all the time.

Riley tried not to make it obvious that she was attempting to hear what the young couple in the corner of the restaurant was talking about. It was clear that it was a heated discussion, possibly a breakup? She had just gone over to fill their coffee, and they had clammed up instantly when they saw her coming, silent, but smiling slightly. The way you do when it's awkward. She had lingered, hoping to make small talk, but they both stared at her as if she wasn't supposed to be there. God, it was her mother's Diner after all, go fight at home if you don't want me to listen! They had been in before a couple of times, but they always sat in the far corner, and just had coffee. Riley looked in their direction again. The young man was looking at her, caught her staring. She dropped her head, concentrating on the silverware. Damn, why had she turned the radio in the kitchen on? If she went back and turned it off now, no, that would be too conspicuous. The pair started arguing again, and Riley watched them, wishing she had taken that lip-reading course she'd seen online. Jason Bourne could do it, she should be able to figure it out.

At least the girl wasn't crying, that was a good sign. But she wasn't smiling either. The skinny guy with the wild hair was doing most of the talking, waving his arms around like a he was a stick puppet. As Riley watched he stopped talking long enough to push the brown mop out of his eyes, which he rolled dramatically, then started talking again. Riley snorted a little, biting back a laugh, and noticed the pretty blond girl glance in her direction, scowling. Damn, could she possibly have heard that with those perfect little ears of hers? She stared down at the silverware, fighting the impulse to look up. Finally, a full five place settings later, she peeked back at them. The girl was looking at her again, smiling slightly, and Riley flashed her a huge grin in return. That was more like it, she thought. Maybe the two had patched things up. But when she looked again, the girl was glaring at her companion, arms crossed defiantly in front of her. She got up suddenly, glanced in Riley's direction, and stormed out the door. The boy with the wild hair sat sipping his coffee, then reached for his wallet. He walked up to the counter, ticket in hand. The bill was for twelve dollars, and he put down a twenty. Riley walked over to make change, but he smiled and told her to keep it, and started to leave. Riley couldn't help herself.  
"Come back again. I hope things work out with your girlfriend!" He turned and smiled at her.  
"Thanks, but she's not my girlfriend, just a good friend. A really stubborn one I'm afraid. We'll be back again, I'll keep trying."  
"What was that about?" The cook asked, wiping his hands on his apron, as he walked from the kitchen. "Was that the guy with the hot little blond girlfriend we've both been drooling over?"  
"I don't drool, Zay. But it was the pretty blond girl with the perfect alabaster skin and the beautiful cerulean eyes the color of the sky on a cold winter's day."  
"Sugar, please, that's the way you English majors drool. But she hasn't said a word to you yet, has she?"  
"She thanked me very much for bringing her some milk for her coffee. She says she's not a half and half girl."  
"Think about what you just said, please." Zay snickered. "Make your move Riles! They were in the other day and it didn't look very romantic to me. They sit across the booth from each other, that isn't the way I treat my ladies. Not counting you, of course."  
"Please, that's too long a list, even if I did like guys. But he just told me they're not a couple, just really good friends. They were fighting about something."  
"So? We fight all the time."  
"That's because you're such a poor listener." Riley said, casually backhanding his belly.  
"Probably why I can't ever keep any of those girlfriends." He said scratching his head, and walking back into the kitchen.  



	2. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle's just trying to help his shy friend.

"Farkle, one of these days, I'm serious, I'm going to beat your ass! I don't care if you did finally grow up, I'll pull you down and jump on you with both feet."

"Where do you buy those little baby shoes anyway?"

"Don't change the subject, I'm mad at you. That girl thinks I'm the biggest loser ever. No way she's ever going to want to hang out with me. She's probably got a boyfriend anyway, some jock from NYU or something."

"How do you know she goes to NYU?"

"I don't, loser. I said her boyfriend does, probably. And he drives a Lamborghini, or a Porsche, maybe a Prius, maybe he's rich, good looking, and smart. Whatever. I'm sure she's got a boyfriend, I can tell. Girls that pretty always have rich boyfriends."

"You don't, and you're that pretty."

"Aw thanks. Hey, stop it! I'm still mad at you. She has to think I'm a complete bitch, the way we were fighting." Farkle smiled, glancing at the blonde.

"She asked me about you."

"Get the fuck out! She did not, you're just messing with me."

"She did so, kind of anyway. She thought we were a couple, and that we were having a lover's spat or something. I straightened her out, told her you were just mean in general."

"Bite me, I know you didn't say that. You love me. I'm your favorite person, right behind Smackle."

"That's it, you need to do what Smackle would do. She likes to tackle problems objectively, head-on."

"So, what would I do then, if I wanted to be like Smackle? Other than date you, obviously."

"Just march right in there like you own the place, tell her; I think you're really attractive, and if your available, I'd like to take you out." 

"Is this before or after I throw up on her shoes? That's never going to happen! Besides, she isn't going to go out with me without having some sort of a conversation first. Every time she looks at me with those big brown eyes, I can't get two words out, much less get her to want to date me. And what about the guy with the Lamborghini?"

"Maya, there is no Lamborghini! And you don't know there's a guy. She keeps looking at you weird. Well, maybe she's just looking at us both, because we're always fighting when we're in there. Just go in there yourself and hang out and drink coffee. Make yourself sick drinking coffee if you have to, and every time she gives you a refill, talk to her. Worst case, you make a new friend, best case you make some woowoo."

"Woowoo, really? How old are you? So, you want me to drink a bunch of coffee, then throw up on her shoes?"

"Maya, I know that you're really shy, despite the fact that you act all badass. But that's why I keep pushing you. You have to put yourself out there, you can't hide in your room and paint all the time. I know the breakup with Chai was hard, but that was eight months ago." 

"Stupid Chai, don't remind me." Maya glared at Farkle, then started grinning. "I will say, once she made me realize I liked girls, we had a really good time. That's why it still hurts so much. Love is for suckers, Farkle."

"No, it isn't. But it doesn't always work out, either. You just have to keep trying. And you can't tell me coffee shop girl isn't crazy hot."

"Riley, that's her name. Read her nametag, Genius. She just too pretty, no way I'm going in there myself, I'm too much of a chicken. People who say you'll never know if you don't try have never faced that kind of rejection, I'd rather not know!" 

"I know you don't mean that, but you have to stop yelling at me when I'm just trying to help. We've been in there three times and you always bail. I've talked to her more than you have."

"Farkle," Maya whined. "I told you, it's those eyes! My brain turns to pudding, every time."

"God, you're a baby. Next time we'll take Smackle along, that way Riley will know for sure you and I aren't a thing."

"You said you told her that."

"I did, but she might think that was just a line. Guys never tell a hot girl they're with someone, if they can avoid it. She probably thinks I said that because I was interested in her."

"And you know that because you're so experienced and smooth, right?" 

"Hey, Smackle thinks I'm smooth! You just work on your own game. Smackle and I are a ninety seven point match, that's out of a hundred, for the mathematically challenged." 

"I'm terrible at Math, but I think I'm worse at flirting."

"Good grief, look in a mirror. You don't even have to flirt, just smile really big and nod your head, she'll probably ask you out." Maya obliged and Farkle laughed. "Nod your head yes, dummy, not no! You look like a scary bobblehead when you do that!" 

"See, I can't even get that right. Why is this so hard?"

"How did you ever get together with Chai?"

"I think I was drunk, and she took advantage of me."

"Well, that's a bad precedent, we're not getting you drunk. Tomorrow I have class all day, but Saturday you and I and Smackle will go in there, and you're going to talk to her, okay?"

"Alright, but don't get your hopes up, hope and love, they're both for suckers."

*****

"Hey Lucas, what are you up to?" Riley wiped her hands on her apron and kissed her blond friend on the cheek. He was her oldest friend, as much a brother as her real one, Auggie.

"Finished practice, just stopped to see what you guys are doing tonight. Party at Charlie's again. But I'm a little nervous about going to those, sooner or later he's going to get busted and I can't lose my scholarship. Thinking about a movie maybe. Interested?"

"Sure, I don't have anything going on. My Dad and Auggie went to the cabin with uncle Shawn, maybe my Mom would like to come too." Lucas cringed, noticeably.

"Riles, your Mom's great, but won't it look weird, the three of us?" Riley glared.

"You can sit in the middle, if we see any of your buddies you can brag and make up a story, like an asshole."

"Don't get mad, jeez. I love your mother, she can come if she wants. Touchy today, aren't we?"

"She's mad at me." Zay grinned walking out from the kitchen. "Turns out that pretty little blonde I was telling you about isn't dating the nerdy looking guy. She keeps coming in, but she hasn't said three words to Riley. Pretty sure we all know what that means. She's checking out the Zaymiester." Riley gaped at him.

"So, you think she's coming in here all the time, just on the off chance you'll walk out of the kitchen? Granted, she's probably seen you mooning at her through the order window, but it isn't happening, Zay. I probably don't have a chance with her, but you're dreaming too."

"That's very hurtful Riley, I'm crushed!" Riley laughed at him and threw her dishrag in his direction. "Hey," He lowered his voice. "Speak of the angel, there she is now." They all turned and watched as Maya, Farkle, and Smackle walked in the door and took the table by the window. Lucas turned back to Riley and rolled his eyes, giggling a little. He stood and leaned close as Riley started toward their table.

"If you strike out, let me know, I want a shot." He whispered. Riley laughed and slapped him on the arm. Lucas raised his voice, walking toward the door. "See you tonight, Riles. Bring your Mom."

Maya glared across the table at Farkle. "Lamborghini guy!" She hissed quietly.


	3. Not her shoes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smackle gets in the act

"Coffee for you three?" Riley asked cheerfully, glancing around the table. The pretty blonde didn't even look up.

"That would be great." The boy with the floppy hair said, and Riley went back to load a tray. Zay poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Let me know if you need some help carrying stuff, Sugar."

"Don't Sugar me, I know your tricks, get back in the kitchen!" Riley hissed quietly. "If she asks me who the cute guy in the back is, you'll be the first to know."

"Are you sure she's not with the nerd boy? Maybe he's her brother, they sure fight a lot! They're at it again." Riley looked across the restaurant, it did look like they were mad at each other.

"I told you Farkle!" Maya was glaring across the table. "Pretty girl, pretty boyfriend. He had NYU written all over his perfect ass."

"I didn't see it." Smackle snickered. "And believe me, I was looking!"

"Behave, dearest. We're here to find Maya a mate. You're already spoken for, or have you forgotten?"

"Primitive ritual, exchanging tokens and promising not to copulate with others. It does nothing to improve the species. It only works in our case, because our coupling is bound to elevate the gene pool. You are my perfect match, intellectually speaking."

"But Lamborghini guy had a nice ass, right Smackle?" Maya pushed her tongue out at Farkle and made a face, then looked down at the table again when Riley walked up with their coffee. She put a cup in front of each of them, smiling brightly.

"You guys are getting to be regulars in here. My Mom owns the place. I'm Riley Mathews, at your service." She dipped a little, faking a curtsy, and giggled loudly. Farkle seized the opportunity, extending a hand. 

"Farkle Minkus, pleased to meet you. This is my fiancé, Isadora Smackle, and my good friend Maya Hart." Everyone smiled. Maya's head bobbled a little.

"Interesting names. Smackle, nice!" Riley grinned at the girl genius, then looked at Maya. "Maya Hart? As in, you have captured My-a-Hart, get it? Cute! I'm really glad to meet you all. Any food, or should I come back?"

"Give us a couple of minutes okay?" Farkle asked. As soon as she walked away he leaned toward Maya. "See! She was flirting with you, so bad! Keep smiling, and try to talk for God's sake. Maybe the Marlboro man isn't her boyfriend."

"I knew this was a bad idea! Crap, she's coming back already." Riley walked up, slapping her order pad on the table.

"I'm not trying to rush you, I'm just bored. This time of day is always slow."

"I wouldn't be bored if I were you," Smackle volunteered. "I'd be in the backroom with that boyfriend of yours, why'd you let him leave so soon?" She got a dirty look from Farkle, but the ploy worked.

"Oh Lucas? He isn't my boyfriend. He lives down the street from me. He used to climb in my window every day when we were kids, but when we hit puberty, my Dad started getting nervous and locked it up. He didn't have to worry, Lucas is like my brother."

"Well that's very interesting, right?" Farkle looked directly at Maya, who shot daggers back in his direction. Riley misinterpreted.

"He's single Maya, and he's a real sweetie. I could set you up." She laughed, giving the blonde a big wink. Deer in the headlights, Maya looked stricken.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks." 

"Alright, I'm going to help Zay in the kitchen, so you guys just yell at me when you're ready to order, okay?" Riley walked back to the kitchen, giggling and running the last few steps. "Zay! I think she might not like guys! I dangled some Lucas candy and she didn't even nibble. Every straight girl alive likes Lucas, even my Mom thinks he's cute. Maya Hart, is that serendipitous, or what? She already has my heart, and she's welcome to the rest of this whenever she wants. She sure doesn't talk much though."

"She's talking now, mad, by the looks of it. If you're not convinced she's gay, I could go try my luck. If she passes on me too, then we'd know for sure." Riley snorted loudly then peeked at the three customers again. The blond girl was definitely in the middle of it with the Farkle boy.

"Four words, Maya. You've said four total words to her. Is she supposed to deduce that you like girls just because you didn't want to date that Lucas guy?"

"That would tip me off!" Smackle said, and Maya snickered. "Well come on, he was ridiculously attractive." Farkle glared at his mate.

"Just because Riley doesn't like pretty boy Lucas, doesn't mean she's gay, necessarily." The bespectacled girl rolled her eyes. "Smackle, it doesn't! But for what it's worth, even I thought he was cute."

"My point has been made, I will refrain myself." Smackle nodded smugly.

"Thank you!" Farkle said sarcastically. "I think we should leave."

"Sounds good to me." Maya started sliding out of the booth. "My stomach is not good, I think I might hurl."

"Not you! Smackle and I will make up some excuse and you can say your going to wait here for us. Then we just won't come back, and you two can talk."

"And walk home? It's fourteen blocks and it'll be dark soon. I'd rather die when I'm old, single and alone, than get mugged tonight!"

"I'll come back, but they don't close until six. You can get to know each other over some coffee."

"What am I supposed to talk about for an hour and a half?"

"Maya. Cripes, you promised this was the day! You said you were absolutely going to talk to her. You even said you would flirt with her. No more excuses, it's getting ridiculous. Shy is one thing, but you need to get back in the game, you're turning into an agoraphobic."

"Great, I'm too shy to talk, can't flirt for shit, and I have a disease I can't even pronounce, I'll never get a date. Alright Farkle, dammit, I'll try. I just hope those aren't her good shoes. And you better come up with a reasonable excuse for why your leaving, or she's going to know it's a set up."

"Maya, that's the point, I'm pretty sure she's going to like the idea." Riley walked out of the kitchen and started their way again. Farkle pulled his phone out of his pocket and started talking into it, gibberish mostly, then waved his arm around as if he was excited about something. Riley stood watching as he kept up the act. "Oh my God, Smackle we have to go." He looked at Riley. "It's pretty much an emergency, but one that I can't explain right now. Maya, I'm sorry, but Isadora and I have to go. Here's some cab money. I apologize, but can you get the coffee?" Maya looked down at the hundred-dollar bill. Maybe this wasn't such a bad plan after all. She nodded and the two grabbed their jackets and ran out the door.

"Boy, that was weird, wasn't it?" Riley asked, looking thoughtful. Then she smiled knowingly. "They totally ditched you to go hook up, didn't they?"

"They're like rabbits." Maya managed and smiled broadly. She remembered to bobble. 

"They're so lucky to have someone, right? Do you know what you want? Are you still going to eat? It's so slow in here, is it okay if I sit down for a while, and chat, or do you want more coffee? I like this time of day, don't you? You don't talk much, do you?" Maya smiled and got lost in those brown eyes as Riley continued talking incessantly. It didn't seem like she was going to have to say much, the brunette was doing all the talking. But her stomach felt better, just a few butterflies, and it wasn't from the coffee.


	4. Peaches and Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya gets a few words in.

Maya stared at Riley Mathews, awestruck. She didn't know there were that many words in the English language. She was pretty proud of herself, actually. She had managed to frown, smile and laugh, all at the appropriate times, all without ruining anybody's shoes. Still hadn't said ten words herself, but that was okay. She had learned a lot about the pretty brunette in the last half hour. Not only was she beautiful and charismatic, but she was smart too. She was indeed bound for NYU, but she was taking a gap year, then pursuing a career as a journalist.

"So how about you, Maya? I've been blabbing all this time, and I don't know anything about you."

"I'm, hungry?" Her turn to talk, and that was all she had? Farkle, you asshole, get back here. Riley's eyes widened.

"Crap, I'm such a lousy waitress. I was going to sit down for two minutes, then we started talking, and I forgot to take your order. I'm going to make you a big Sundae, on the house, because I'm such a ditz. Sit right there, I'll be back in three minutes." She jumped up and ran back toward the kitchen. Maya pulled her phone out and texted Farkle.

'I'm in love! Also, I'm not taking a damn cab, but don't come get me until just before six, okay? But don't not come get me, I didn't bring my mace!' It took a couple minutes for him to reply.

'Smackle and I are very, very busy. Can you get a ride with your new girlfriend?'

'No. Are you two hooking up? Don't want to know, be here by six Genius, or else.' 

It took ten minutes for Riley to reappear from the kitchen. She was carrying a huge glass dish with two spoons protruding from the concoction. She put it down proudly, and sat down again, grabbing one of the spoons. There was a small mountain of ice cream, strawberries, bananas and fresh peaches, covered with whipped cream and syrup. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Maya's reaction. The blonde realized that she was actually starving. She grabbed the other spoon eagerly, and in her haste, forgot to be shy for a moment.

"Oh my God, Riles, I absolutely love a Sundae with fresh fruit. Fresh peaches even? They are the absolute best! Thanks, so much, but I can pay. Farkle doesn't need his change anyway, he's loaded. He should know better than to give me a hundo." 

"Riles, huh? So, all it took was a little ice cream to get you to talk, and now we're besties?" Maya swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say, but the brunette continued. "I like that, nobody's ever called me Riles before. What should I call you? Hmmm." Maya steered a bite of Sundae toward her mouth, suddenly shy again, and a large piece of fresh Peach, slipped from the spoon. She caught it in midair with her left hand and deftly popped it in her mouth, pretending like it was intentional. Most of it made it into her mouth, but a small chunk hung on her lip, pasted there by ice cream. She quickly slid it into her mouth with her finger and licked the residual ice cream of her lips.

"I love peaches." She said aloud. Her stomach was turning again, not in a good way.

"Peaches! That's perfect! You're Peaches from now on! We are going to be the best friends, Peaches! Is it okay, if I call you Peaches, Peaches?"

"Anything you want, Riles." Maya sighed happily, taking another bite of the Sundae. 

 

If Maya had thought Riley talked a lot before the ice cream, the definition of the word changed in the next half hour. Riley Mathews with a sugar buzz, was a happy, giggly mess that kept Maya laughing continuously until her phone buzzed and she heard a horn blow from the street. Damn Farkle! She glanced at her phone and saw that it was ten minutes to six. She handed Riley the hundred.

"We still owe you for the coffee."

"No way, Maya, I mean Peaches. It's my treat this time, I had fun, but I talked the whole time. If we're going to be best friends you have to come back and tell me all about yourself okay? We're going to be best friends, right? I want to, Peaches." Feeling awkward again, Maya just nodded, trying to smile. Riley lunged forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Maya did her best not to blush, but it didn't work. Riley laughed.

"You really are the shy one, aren't you? We're going to have to work on that if I'm going to set you up with Lucas. He said he thinks you're really cute. Come tomorrow, okay? I work all afternoon again. We have to exchange numbers, right?"

"Thanks again, for the Sundae." Maya managed.

"Riles, remember Peaches, you're the only person who gets to call me Riles."

"Okay, Riles. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Maya turned and ran for the door. She jumped in the back of the Lexus and put her seat belt on. Farkle pulled away from the curb and Smackle spun around in her seat.

"How'd it go? Are you two planning to copulate now?" Farkle groaned. "What? Don't girls do that? It's still called that, right Maya? Okay, do you plan to get with Riley, in the biblical sense?"

"We had so much fun, you guys, she is so sweet and funny. But I don't think she's gay. She still wants to set me up with Lucas. If she was interested in me, why would she do that?"

"Ever think of switching teams?" Smackle suggested. "Maybe just as an experiment, then telling your good friends how it was?" 

"No Smackle, not doing that." Maya laughed. "Maybe Farkle would let you go out with Lucas, strictly as an experiment."

"That's a no, dearest, don't even go there." Farkle frowned at Smackle.

"Of course, not my love, your technique is quite adequate. I believe I expressed my appreciation very loudly several times in the last hour."

"Farkle, you stud!" Maya laughed. "But guys, what about me? She is so perfect! Why is she trying to pawn me off on pretty boy? She doesn't like me that way, I think she just wants to be friends and that's it."

*****

"What is wrong with you girl?" Zay pulled to the curb to drop Riley off at her parents' brownstone. "Back in Texas, we would say you look like an orphan calf at roundup." She looked at him glumly.

"I ate too much ice cream, my tummy hurts."

"So what? You got to spend the whole last hour with your big crush, while I did cleanup, alone might I add."

"I know, I owe you, big time for that. It was the only way to get her talking, and I think we could be really good friends. I just don't think she likes me, like that."

"Sugar, why do you do this to yourself, every time."

"Do what? I don't either, whatever it is."

"You always find some reason why it isn't going to work out. It's always that your too busy, or they're too busy, or you friend zone them, like you did with Trish."

"Trish likes guys."

"Trish likes both, and she liked you, a lot. You kept pushing her off on me until she gave up. As it turned out, I appreciated that, we had some great times. But she's with a girl now, and they're very serious. That could have been you."

"Trish deserved somebody that was ready, somebody better."

"Riley, for crying out loud, who's better than you? What about this new girl, I thought you were crazy about her. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I talked her arm off, flirted like crazy, and she didn't say five words. I think she likes Lucas."

"How in the hell did you come up with that? You told me she said that was a big fat no. Go for it girl. Riley, I was watching you two, and she was staring at you like you were the desert, not all that ice cream. No way she's not into you. What is your problem?"

"I just want what my parents have, Zay. They always knew they were meant for each other."

"That's in your head, Sugar. Love isn't that easy, you have to take a few lumps along the way. I've heard some of the stories, and your parents had plenty of hiccups. You can't expect Cupid's arrow to just poke you in that cute ass of yours, you have to make an effort."

"Nice image, Zay! Alright, if she comes back in tomorrow, I'll make it really obvious, I'll flirt even more. I'm not sure what else I can do, without tearing my clothes off." Zay laughed.

"Nice image Riley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great!


	5. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help from the parents

"Hi sweetheart, how was work today? You're looking glum, did the mean guy that always sits in six stiff you on the tip again?" Topanga Mathews was sitting on the couch and opened her arms when she saw the look on her daughter's face. Riley sighed dramatically and collapsed beside her, curling against her Mother's shoulder with a pout on her face.

"No Mom, I didn't even see that jerk today. Zay was being mean to me."

"Because Zay is always such a mean guy. What nasty thing did the sweetest boy I know, and one of your best friends do to you now?" Riley sat up, glaring a bit.

"You always take his side! He was too being mean. He pointed out the fact that I'm not very good at relationships." Topanga wrapped her daughter back into the hug, teasing further.

"Aw, that's not true, Riley. You've never had a relationship longer than a week, how can you be bad at them?" Riley gave her another dirty look. "You're a wonderful person Riley, the right girl will come along. Just relax and enjoy your gap year. And of course, I'm teasing. Didn't you and Trish kind of have a thing?"

"We were just friends. She kind of seemed interested, but I set her up with Zay."

"Why would you do that? I seem to remember you being pretty infatuated with her, and I got the impression she liked you too. But when she started dating Zay, I figured you two were just friends all along."

"That's what Zay and I were talking about. I did like her, but I just was too scared to start anything, romantic. I'm always scared like that."

"Riley, I'm biased, being your Mom, but you have every reason in the world to be confident. You're outgoing, and intelligent, and remarkably pretty. Why are you afraid?"

"Do you think there is someone for everyone, Mom? Like you and Dad, someone you're meant to be with, a soulmate?"

"Cory always said we were meant to be, but it didn't just happen. We grew up together, and luckily, we had a lot in common and learned to accept each other's faults, his, not mine. But I think there's more than one person in the world who can be your soulmate. You meet someone really special and you build on that. Your Dad and I were lucky to find each other very young, that's all."

"I want what you have, someone that's perfect."

"You think your father's perfect?" Topanga deadpanned, eliciting a fit of laughter from her daughter as the object of their conversation walked through the door. Corey bent down and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you girls laughing about?" He asked, walking to the refrigerator in search of a snack.

"Your daughter's love life, or lack of one, I guess."

"Owww, yeah, sounds like girly business to me, where's Auggie?"

"Dad! You're the king of love, that's what Uncle Shawn says. I need advice."

"I am the King." Cory smiled smugly. "Shawny always said that. Alright, what is the problem? I'm sure by the time you're thirty and allowed to date, some lovely young woman will come along."

"There's a cute girl at the coffeeshop, but I don't think she likes me."

"Impossible. Everyone loves you Riley. Have you tried any of the patented Mathews' moves on her yet?" Topanga rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Did you use those on me, because I don't remember anything that was patent worthy, being a Lawyer, I would know. But Riley, there you go, put yourself out there. You are not going to find your special someone sitting on the couch with us. Maybe this girl doesn't like you, but maybe she does. Have you flirted?"

"A lot, much as I could with my dignity intact. She just thinks I'm being friendly."

"Touch her." Cory said, looking superior.

"Touch her, that's your big advice, your secret move?" Topanga shook her head.

"King of love, just saying. When you're talking, or whatever you girls do, just find a reason to touch her a lot. If she's not interested, you'll know. Just put your hand on hers, like you're being earnest when you're talking. Does she have long hair?"

"Gorgeous, long blond hair." Riley said, fascinated by the turn in the conversation.

"Just find a reason to touch her hand, just really softly, like this, and stroke her forearm. Then take her hair like this," He was demonstrating on Topanga. "and push it back slowly out of her face, maybe let your hand linger a little, touch her ear and her neck, and maybe slide it slowly onto her shoulder, like this." Topanga moaned a little.   
"Okay, that works for me." Topanga sighed. "Try that, Riley. Corey, can you help me with something upstairs?" Riley snickered as Topanga pulled her husband up the stairs. He smiled at Riley.

"The King, I tell you." Maybe she would try that on Maya after all.

*****

Katie Hart knocked softly on her daughter's door, then pushed it open. As usual, Maya sat on a stool, brush in hand, with a canvas on the easel in front of her. She walked into the room, and Maya quickly tossed a cover over the painting she was working on. Katie put her hands on her hips.

"What kind of painting is that, that your own mother can't see it?"

"Naked guy, Mom. I'm painting the male form." It took a minute, because she was taking Art classes, and Katie thought it was plausible, but then they both started laughing. Maya made sure the painting was well hidden, then continued the joke. "I wouldn't know where to start, how was the date?"

"Sweet guy, killer smile. We're going out again Saturday night."

"Third date, right? You know what happens on the third date?"

"I don't need the sex talk from my nineteen year old daughter, thank you. I have to say though, Shawn is pretty special. You'd be okay overnight, if for some reason I didn't make it home, right?"

"Just be safe young lady." Maya teased

"Been a long time, since I really fell for a guy, and you know…"

"Been a long time for me too Mom, or is that too much information?"

"You're an adult Maya, even though you are still living at home and jobless." Maya rolled her eyes, stifling a groan. "Kidding, I said I would give you a year to work on your art. I know breaking up with Chai was difficult, but you need to get back out there. You can't lock yourself in here all the time, get out there and try again."

"I'm a serial agoraphobic."

"Do you even know what an agoraphobic is, sweetie?"

"No, but Farkle says it's bad. He keeps trying to set me up with this girl that works at Topanga's coffeeshop. She's crazy beautiful and funny, but I'm such a putz, I can't even carry on a conversation with her." 

"You are beautiful and funny yourself. I'm glad you have friends like Farkle and Smackle that get you out of the apartment once in a while, or pretty soon you will be agoraphobic."

"Do you get a rash with that? I've had this spot on my arm that keeps itching."


	6. Van Gogh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya drinks too much, Farkle and Zay get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five didn't post as new, so I'm posting chapter six right away, hoping it does. Hope you all find it and like.

Try as she might, Maya couldn't get herself out the door on Thursday, or Friday. She told herself she was busy, that she had to finish the paintings for her part time art class, and that she was behind. All of that was true. She was behind, but it was because she spent all of her time on the one, special painting, which wasn't for Art class. Maybe she was agoraphobic. She did know the meaning of the word. Was there a word for, "What if I fall for Riley Mathews and she doesn't feel the same and she tears my heart out of my chest and stomps on it"? She couldn't find that word in the dictionary, unless big fat chicken applied, but that was the phobia that had kept her housebound for two days. After the Peaches incident, she had high hopes. But hopes were for suckers. They'd been crushed when Riley told her she was going to set her up with Lucas.

Maya went downstairs, Friday evening, and made herself a TV dinner. Shawn had come by and she had been introduced. He was a nice guy, and a persistent one. Apparently he couldn't wait until Saturday. Her mother really liked him, Maya could tell, which was great. At least one of the Hart women would be getting some, she mused. Seemed like a safe bet she had the place to herself for the night. She finished eating and threw the container in the trash, then went looking for something to drink. There was a diet coke and a large bottle of cheap wine, pretty easy choice really. Her mother might disapprove, but she'd be so happy after getting laid, she wouldn't say much. Maya laughed at herself. Well, it was true. She grabbed a glass, then put it back. Why waste a clean glass? She took the bottle and went up to her room to work on her latest creation. The wine did nothing for her spirits.

Why did Riley think that she wanted to date that loser, Lucas? Alright, he probably wasn't a loser. He was attractive, if you liked pretty guys with perfect smiles, and according to Smackle, a great tushy. Smackle was welcome to him, not that she would ever do that, but Maya sure as hell wasn't going to date him. Apparently, she wasn't going to date anyone. She would die alone in her room, paint brush in hand, with several hundred canvases of her unrequited love hanging everywhere. She would be a hoarder, a Riley Mathews hoarder. Perhaps a one eared hoarder at that. She and Van Gogh, the one eared hoarders. Did Van Gogh have agoraphobia? The wine bottle was nearly empty. No way she was cutting off her ear, she wasn't that drunk.

She woke up with the sun streaming in through the window, and something banging in her head. She glanced at her phone, twelve-thirty. There was that banging again. It took her a minute to realize that someone was pounding on her door. She jumped out of bed and realized she was in her bra and underwear. She couldn't remember why she hadn't put her pajamas on. Too much alcohol and Riley fantasies, clothing optional. Now she remembered. Her head throbbed as she stumbled to the door, sure her mother had discovered the absence of wine in the refrigerator, and was going to chew her out. She jerked the door open, peering through bloodshot eyeballs at a very embarrassed Farkle Minkus. He turned around quickly.

"Farkle, what the hell? Why are you pounding on my door this time of the morning? You can look at me dumbass, it's no different than a swimsuit."

"Yes it is, and we're in your bedroom. It's after lunch. Put something on."

"How about I climb back into bed? How the hell did you get in anyway?"

"Your Mom let me in, and she told me to take you somewhere, because you haven't left your room in three days. It's starting to smell bad in here. Get up and take a shower, then we're going to the Diner."

"No! I'm not going there and look at her when I know it's hopeless."

"Nice painting by the way." He walked over to the easel. Maya had painted a picture of Riley, with the sun pouring through the window of the Diner. The painting was at once ethereal and comical, since Riley had an ice cream mustache and what Farkle took to be a chunk of Peach hanging from her mouth. "Is the piece of peach a metaphor for your relationship?"

"No nimrod! It's a statement. Don't drink half a gallon of wine and try to duplicate a work of art."

"Aw, so you think Riley is the work of Art?" Maya had returned to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Farkle stood waiting patiently, until she flipped the covers back and glared at him again.

"Alright asshole, go down stairs and wait for me, unless you really want to see a show. She probably won't even talk to me now. She said to come in the next day, and that was two days ago. Why can't you just leave it be Farkle?"

"It's too much fun! Remember how you used to torment me in middle school? Payback. But really, you have to get out of this room. Artists are supposed to paint the beauty they see around them. You can't do that if all you ever see are these crummy beige walls. I won't leave you there, unless it turns out you want me to. But I'll bet she's going to be happy to see you."

"Now it's going to be all awkward again. I should have just gone up there Thursday like I said I was going to do. Farkle." He ignored her plea and stood, unrelenting, pointing in the direction of her bathroom. She came down half an hour later, wearing shorts and an old sweatshirt. But she had applied some make up, and she smelled considerably better. Her mother glowered a bit.

"I see you helped yourself to the wine? I hope you have a headache."

"And how was your night?" Maya tried a little psychology.

"I was home by one, we're saving the magic, you know. You were already out by the time Shawn brought me home, so I didn't bother trying to wake you up."

"Yeah, I'm a bad girl. I should be grounded. Can't go Farkle, grounded." Katie laughed, pointing at the door.

"You're too old to be grounded. Go talk to that girl, and stop being a hermit."

*****

Riley Mathews was ready on Thursday, determined to give new meaning to the word flirt. She would make her intentions so obvious, that the pretty blond would have to get it. In retrospect, and after talking to Zay, she had realized that offering to set Maya up with Lucas probably wasn't the best way to get a date with her. Unless of course that's what she was after all along. Zay had tried to reassure her.

"Riley, you told me she said she wasn't interested in Lucas. What were her exact words?"

"I said I could set her up, and she said no thanks, I'm good. That means she already has a boyfriend, right?" Zay laughed. "But the Farkle kid made a big deal out of it, when I told them Lucas and I were just friends, like she should really be interested."

"So, he thought it was important that she know that Lucas and you were both available." Riley nodded glumly. "And she said she wasn't interested in Lucas. Holy crap Riley, do you need a picture, or what? She doesn't want Lucas, and she was happy to know that you two weren't dating. Connect the dots, girl!"

"You think?" Riley finally smiled. "But the last thing I said when she left, was that I wanted to set her up with Lucas. That was probably confusing, huh?"

"Yes, if she's as clueless as you are. Why would you do that? Never mind, I give up. When she comes in I'm just going to go right over and tell her you have the hots for her big time, and see where it goes from there."

"That's not even funny. I would never speak to you again."

"Right, Sugar. But would I still be invited to the wedding?" But the day passed, and the pretty blond never came in. Same thing the next day. 

"She just isn't interested Zay." She sighed, looking longingly at the front door. "If she was, I made her think I wasn't, because I was trying to set her up with Lucas. I blew it again, thinking it would just happen, like magic."

"I bet she'll be back, Riley. Order up."

It was almost two o'clock when they walked in, Farkle and Maya, and took a seat by the window. Riley was shaking, she was so nervous. She walked up to the table with her order pad, plastering her brightest smile on her face. Act nonchalant Riley, she told herself. The Farkle kid stood up, and indicated she should sit in his spot. He grinned at her.

"I have to go talk to Zay for a minute." Riley slid into the booth smiling at Maya, then turned and watched as Farkle and Zay started talking and laughing, like old friends.

"I didn't know they even knew each other, did you, Peaches?"

Maya sat petrified, her stomach in knots. She wanted to say something, anything. Maybe apologize for not showing up for the last two days. But that would presume it was a big deal to Riley Mathews. Maybe she hadn't even noticed. Maybe Maya Hart was insignificant in the beautiful world that the brunette must live in. She sat looking at her hands, picking at the remnants of paint that clung stubbornly to her nails.

Riley smiled at Zay, who gave her a high sign, then went back to talking to Farkle. She looked over at Maya, who had her head down, looking at her hands. Was it possible this beautiful, shy girl had feelings for her? Safer to play it cool and wait until she was sure. Act like she just wanted to be friends. She sat for a minute, watching the afternoon sun highlight the blond girl's hair, and illuminate her brilliant blue eyes and delicate features. Suddenly she had a thought. Alright Dad, I'll try it your way. She reached across the table, taking one of Maya's hands in each of hers, just holding them for a moment. Maya looked up at her, surprised. Riley smiled when she heard Zay and Farkle start to laugh. She screwed up her courage. "Peaches, I think we need to talk."


	7. More than friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real

"Look at those two, we did it man." Zay bumped fists with his new friend Farkle. "I'm glad you called me and told me you were dragging Maya in here, Riley had given up. Now she's all, ooh let me hold your hands, and look into those pretty blue eyes."

"It does appear that it's heading in the right direction, anyway. But don't underestimate Maya's shyness, or the instability of her tummy. If she tosses her cookies unexpectedly, that'll ruin the moment, big time."

"Gross dude, you don't think that could really happen?"

"Yes, I really do. I don't think Maya will ever get the nerve to tell Riley she's gay. Are you sure Riley is?"

"Oh please, way gay dude. But she always plays it like friends, until she finds a reason to bail."

"Maybe we should just go over there and tell them. Can't they tell?"

"Riley always sends out false signals. She does it every time. She keeps waiting for that perfect person and thinking everything will just fall into place with no effort whatsoever. She has some weird idea about how her parents met at daycare and the light went off, true love."

"Maya's not going to buy into that, she's a little cynical. It seems like she's perfect for Riley, but she's too shy, she'll never make the first move."

"Well, it's kind of fun watching them suffer, don't you think?"

"Kind of, but if they don't get it pretty soon, I'm just going to go tell them. Don't they have to wonder? They're both crazy beautiful, if they weren't gay they would probably have boyfriends, right?" Farkle asked.

"That's sexist man! I'm crazy hot, and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well, yeah, but I guess I thought you were gay?"

 

"Are you alright Maya?" Riley asked. "You look a little green."

"Too much wine last night. I helped myself to my Mom's stash."

"Is this okay, me holding your hand? I'm a touchy feeling kind of person, and I want us to be really good friends. Want to hang out tonight, after I get off work?"

"Yeah, okay." Maya said quietly. Friends? She wasn't going to try to set her up with Lucas again?

"Did you get busy Thursday, and yesterday? Oh, never mind, you're here now, that's the important thing. We could do something tonight, go to a movie or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm sorry I'm so weird. I talk a lot once I get to know people, just ask Farkle. It just takes me a while to loosen up, but once I start I never shut up."

"It's okay Peaches! I talk enough for three people. There are a bunch of good movies on right now we could go see. Oh, but I told Lucas I'd go with him. Is it okay if he comes along with us?" Maya squirmed.

"Maybe we should just do it another time, if you have plans with him."

"No! Sorry, that was loud. I'll tell him you and I are just hanging out tonight, girls' night, because we're getting to know each other. He'll understand. I kind of thought maybe you would like hanging out with him." Okay Riley, here's her chance to say something. 

"Nope." Maya retrieved her hands and pushed the hair away from her face. Alright, was this girl dense, or just messing with her? "Really Riles, I'm not into Lucas, like I said. But if you want him to come, it's okay."

"Riles. I love that nickname. We are going to have so much fun, Maya. I haven't had a girl to hang around with in so long. Hey, sleepover! You can come over and stay overnight, after the movie. Maybe we should just skip the movie and watch Netflix. We can make popcorn and sit in my bay window, and talk about all the cute boys that are chasing you." She wanted to just ask, but she was afraid of the answer.

"That won't take long." Maya deadpanned. Alright, this was getting ridiculous, she had to just say it, shoes be damned! If all Riley wanted was to eat smores and giggle all night, she could deal with that, even enjoy it. But there were so many other things she'd rather be doing with the brunette. "You live with your folks, right? Do you still have sleepovers a lot?"

"No, but we could, unless you want to go to your place."

"I don't think my Mom would go for that." This is it, Maya, just say it, and for the love of God, don't hurl.

"She'd figure all the giggling would keep her awake, huh Peaches?"

"It's just that, she'd figure there was more than just giggling going on, and she thinks I should wait until I have my own place to be doing that." Maya looked up. There, Riley Mathews, dodge that one, if you can.

"Oh, what else would you be doing?" Maya did a face plant into her hands. Riley frowned at her, then turned bright red. "Oh!"

"So, now you understand why I don't want to go out with Lucas?" Maya asked. Riley stretched across the table and captured her hands again.

"I'd guess it's the same reason I never have, Peaches." They sat quietly, smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

 

"Alright, now I think we're getting somewhere." Farkle nodded in their direction. "Once Maya gets some confidence going, watch out."

"Oh, but you underestimate Riley Mathew's ability to shoot herself in the foot!" Zay warned. "Riley will find some reason it isn't going to work out, you watch. I hope your little blond friend is really stubborn, or really horny."

"Oh, she's both." Farkle nodded smiling. "If Riley confessed to being gay, Maya isn't going to give up easily. She really likes Riley, and she's only had the one girlfriend. She's ready for another one."

"Dude, that's one more girlfriend than Mathews has had. She is pure as the driven snow, no dudes, no women. Lucas and I are her best friends, we'd know."

"Remind me to never share any confidences with you."

"Any what? Oh right, smartass. But it's no secret, everybody knows Riley is waiting, like I said, she thinks she's going to find her soulmate or some shit like that, and she refuses to do the deed until then. Damn, I wish we could hear what they are saying!"

 

"Farkle and your friend Zay are watching us, they've been trying to set us up, you know that, right?" Maya asked sliding her thumb lightly across Riley's soft fingers.

"Normally I'd yell at Zay for interfering with my love life, but I think I'll let him slide this time." Riley sighed blissfully.

"Love life? So you're done trying to set me up with Lucas then?"

"Screw Lucas, he can find his own girl. I'm keeping you all to myself."

"Fine by me, we're going to be best friends, Riles."

"Yeah, best friends. Wait! You just want us to be friends? I thought maybe since we both like girls, we could try liking each other a little, or maybe a lot." Maya giggled.

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"God, you had me going there. Hey, this is the most you've ever talked, and you're already giving me a hard time."

"Get used to it, kind of my thing."

"I think I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still There?


	8. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supper with the Mathews

"Wow, nice car." Maya said, throwing her overnight bag into the back seat of the blue Camry. 

"Thanks Peaches. I got it new for graduation, and for getting good grades. I was Salutatorian, darn Missy Bradford, who knew she was that smart?"

"Well, I just barely graduated, and my Mom promised to get me something nice when she can afford it."

"Peaches, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound snobby. My Dad's a teacher and he was always on me to get good grades. I'm kind of a people pleaser anyway, I'll do anything to make people happy."

"Anything? Good to know." Maya smiled raising a brow.

"Peaches! You're supposed to be the shy one. You're going to be a handful, aren't you?"

"I certainly hope so." She giggled this time when Riley gave her a shocked look. "Oh, settle down, I'm teasing. This is a first date, so no fooling around, even though I'll be sleeping mere inches from you in my skimpiest pajamas."

"Stop. Like you said, this is a first date, so let's take it slow. I want us to be friends, okay? Now that you're finally talking to me, tell me about yourself. No offense, but your apartment isn't in the greatest neighborhood."

"All we can afford. My Mom works her ass off as it is. My Dad dusted when I was six or seven, just couldn't handle it I guess, and he never paid child support or anything, so my Mom's had to scrape by. She's really great. Probably the only reason I'm not a burned out druggy already."

"Already? Is that something you plan to pursue?" Riley laughed.

"Starving artist right now, if that doesn't work out, who knows."

"I know! I'm not going to let you be a burned-out druggy!"

"Jeez Riles, dramatic much? I did drink half a gallon of Champipple last night, but I think it will be a while before I do that again."

"What is Champipple?"

"Champagne and Ripple of course, don't you ever watch reruns? And it wasn't really, it was just cheap wine."

"Why'd you drink all that wine by yourself?"

"I was mooning over the fact that I couldn't work up the nerve to ask out this one person that I really like."

"Well, now you don't have to moon, you have me instead."

"You're the one I was mooning over, Brainiac."

"I knew that Peaches, but I didn't want to sound conceited. This is home." Riley pulled up in front of the two-story Brownstone, put the car in park, and turned to Maya. "My Mom's a lawyer, so she makes pretty good money. I know, I'm lucky."

"What are they going to say about me staying over?"

"Just be sure not to scream really loud when you have that orgasm." Riley couldn't keep a straight face, and they both cracked up as they climbed the steps to the Mathews home.

 

Corey Mathews was sitting at his desk, grading papers when the girls walked in. He smiled and waved a hand.

"Dad, this is Maya Hart, a new friend. We're going to watch some Netflix and have a slumber party."

"Oh goody! Popcorn and sodas? Am I invited? Hi Maya, I'm Corey, and don't worry, I already knew I wasn't invited. Girls only I'm guessing."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mathews, I love your home."

"Thanks Maya. I don't remember you from school, you must not have gone to Abigail Adams?"

"More like What'sa matter-U, Mr. Mathews. I snuck out of Jefferson High with a piece of paper. One of these days I'm going to work up the nerve to see if anyone signed it."

"Maya is very smart Daddy, and up until now, very shy." Riley looked at Maya, slightly confused.

"Told you Mathews, first comes shy, then comes sarcasm. Just the way I roll."

"You roll just fine Maya." Corey laughed. "It took me weeks to look at my diploma too. Feeney was nice enough to sign mine, why I'll never know. Your mother will be home soon Riley, I have a meatloaf in the oven. You girls haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"I could eat a whole damn cow." Maya said plainly. Riley gave her another look. "What? I'm not shy around adults, probably all those years of hanging out with my Mom."

"We only have part of the cow, Maya. But there's plenty, so don't be shy about eating as much as you want. Everyone that walks through that door gets treated like family. Speaking of which, Riley, do you girls want to set the table? Your brother is going to be late, so don't set a plate for him. But I see your mother's home."

Topanga Mathews walked through the door, kicked her shoes off and hung her jacket in the hall closet. 

"Hi Mom," Riley called. "This is Maya, my new friend."

"Hi Mom, who's not my Mom." Maya teased.

"Hello Maya. It's Topanga, which Riley forgets occasionally. I've been hearing good things about you. You're an artist, I'm told."

"Not yet, but I'm trying really hard. It's the one thing I'm good at."

"She is just being modest Mom. Maya is really smart."

"Riley's being nice, Mrs. Mathews. She couldn't really know if I'm smart or not, this is our first d..time we've hung out, except at the restaurant."

"You can call it a date, Maya." Riley interjected. "My parents know I like girls. It's a sleepover Mom, but you know I'm an old-fashioned girl. No fooling around on the first date."

"Way too much information Riley!" Corey winced. "I'm sure that all you will be doing in your room is eating popcorn and watching Disney movies, right?"

"Yes Daddy, that's exactly what we'll be doing. You don't ask, and I won't tell. How do you feel about Disney, Maya?"

"Don't ask, I won't tell." Maya frowned. "We don't really have to watch Disney, right?" Riley giggled and poked her with an elbow as she put plates on the table, followed by the blonde, who had the silverware. Within a couple minutes they had everything on the table and started eating. The doorbell rang, and Corey jumped up, smiling broadly.

"Shoot, I didn't think he was stopping by this early. Sorry, Maya, but my best friend has a new girlfriend, and he said he was going to stop by and introduce her. You guys keep eating." Corey ran for the door and Riley chuckled.

"My Dad has a big bromance with his best friend from high school. He acts like a love struck middle schooler every time Uncle Shawn comes over. My Mom's actually kind of jealous of him, aren't you Mom?"

"Of course not Riley. But I am glad Shawn finally found a nice woman to go out with. Katie something, I think he said her name was."

"Say what?" Maya looked up from devouring her meatloaf. "No friggin' way." Corey led Katie into the dining room and made the introductions.

"This is Shawn's friend Katie, and this is my wife Topanga, my daughter Riley, and her friend Maya." Katie and Maya were both smiling. Maya waved a hand and laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Mom."


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topanga tries to help.

"It's crazy that your Mom is dating my Uncle Shawn, Maya. It's like a triple date, all of us having supper together." Corey grinned and gave Shawn a wink.

"Yeah, small world, I guess." Maya mumbled around her meatloaf.

"Maya has been telling me all about you, Riley. She did say you were stunning."

"Well I don't know about that!" Riley blushed appropriately as Maya glared at her mother.

"Please try not to embarrass me Mom. Riley knows I think she's pretty." 

"Baby girl, don't talk with your mouth full. You don't eat that much of my meatloaf."

"Nice job, not embarrassing me. But don't take it personally, Mr. Mathews is a great cook, apparently." When they finished eating Riley started clearing the table and Maya stood up to help. Topanga jumped up and insisted that she sit, since she was a guest.

"I'll get some ice cream after I help Riley rinse these dishes." She carried some plates over and stood next to her daughter. "Holy crap Riley," She whispered, looking over her shoulder. "She is crazy beautiful. If I were your age, I'd think about giving it a shot! And her mother is delightful. Don't you dare give this one to Zay! She looks like daughter in law material to me."

"Mom! We just met, but she is cute, isn't she? Don't worry about us fooling around tonight, I told you, we're taking it slow."

"Do I look worried? I'm more worried you won't fool around. You better make some kind of a move, do some cuddling at least. And Riley," Topanga lowered her voice, looking very serious. "do not tell her you just want to be friends. Make out with her a little bit, get her good and warmed up, so she knows what you have in mind at least."

"God Mom, inappropriate much? This is not a topic I wish to discuss with my mother." They were trying to whisper, but Maya kept looking in their direction. Riley lowered her voice further. "Sssh, Maya knows we're talking about her."

"I'm not trying to hurry you, but look at that face. Wouldn't it be nice, looking in those eyes every morning? You need to close the deal."

"Give me a chance! You haven't told Auggie to hurry up and close the deal, have you?"

"Do you not know Ava Morgenstern? That ship sailed a long time ago. Now it's your turn."

"I'm not having this discussion with my mother, you're embarrassing me. I'll finish the dishes, take everybody some ice cream." Riley finished stacking the dishes in the dishwasher, flustered, and a little angry. Okay, maybe she wasn't good at relationships, and maybe she still hadn't closed the deal, as her mother put it; but she wanted it to be with the right person. She filled the roaster with hot water as Maya came up to stand beside her.

"Are you mad? You look mad." Maya had the smallest smirk, pulling at the side of her mouth.

"A little, at my mother. I think she wants to date you. Not really, but she sure wants to tell me how to do it."

"I think you're doing wonderfully, Riley." Maya smiled shyly at her, and the brunette leaned forward suddenly, giving her a long, soft kiss on the lips. Then she licked her lips, tasting ice cream and lip balm while trying to slow her heart down and stop her head from spinning. She stared into Maya's bright blue eyes. Gone. The blonde smiled demurely. "You should grab some ice cream and we can talk to everyone for a bit before we go up to your room. I think they're all going to be best friends."

"Us too, right Peaches?" Riley said entwining their fingers.

"Yeah Riles, that, and a whole lot more." They talked for a while then explained that there was a movie they were dying to watch before it got too late. Topanga gave Riley an exaggerated wink that made her face turn a bright red, then they ran up the stairs to her room.

"Nice room! That bed is huge, and I love the bay window. What are we going to watch Riles? Any thing but Disney, I wasn't kidding about that." Riley fought the urge, but only for a moment. When Maya sat down on the edge of the bed, she clambered quickly on top of the blonde, all arms and legs and kisses. She didn't come up for air for a full two minutes, then began kissing her way down Maya's neck, pulling at her shirt for more access. Maya finally pulled away gently. "Woah there, girl. I thought you were all about taking it slow?"

"Dumb idea, let's not do that, okay?" She had kissed her way down to the top of Maya's bra. "The whole saving myself thing, stupid idea."

"You've never been with anyone? I mean, I've only had one girlfriend before, but we got together when I was sixteen. I just presumed you had some, experience."

"Not a problem," Riley said breathlessly, pulling her own shirt off. "I'm a fast learner, you can teach me everything, way more fun than school."

"Alright Tiger, put the brakes on. I want this to happen too, but we can take it a little slower than this, right?" Riley threw herself onto her back, groaning.

"It took me forever to feel ready, and boy am I ready! Even Topanga said to get it over with." Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Get it over with? That's something every girl wants to hear." Riley sat up quickly.

"Peaches, I'm sorry, that just came out wrong. I'm just saying, I want my first time to be incredible, and I know it will be, because it's you, okay?"

"Pretty good save, but let's not rush, okay? How about we watch something on TV? Do I dare put my pajamas on, or are you going to attack me again?"

"Please! You didn't hate it, that's for sure."

"Let's get ready for bed and watch a movie. I'm down for some snuggling, but let's keep our clothes on, okay? Remember, I'm shy."

"My ass, you're shy. I'll use the bathroom first okay? Maybe you can put your PJs on while I'm brushing my teeth. I'll try not to peek." Riley disappeared into the bathroom and Maya changed quickly. She had presumed it would be sleep over only, first date and all, but she had packed her skimpiest pajamas, just to tease the brunette a little. Pajamas wasn't accurate, tiny boxers and a worn half top her mother had discarded. Riley walked out of the bathroom wearing flannels and bunny slippers. Maya laughed for a full minute.

"Did Corey buy those for you? No danger of me getting into those!"

"They're cozy. You'll be wishing you had some just like this by morning. My Dad's a thermostat Nazis." 

"I'll just climb in there with you, girlfriend." Maya teased as she grabbed her toothbrush and went into the bathroom. Had she said girlfriend? Freudian slip, maybe Riley hadn't noticed.

Girlfriend? Riley lay on the bed, obsessing about that word. Was she ready for a girlfriend? Was this all moving too quickly? If it didn't work out, if things went to hell, then what? Was Maya the one? And why was she always second guessing everything?

The blonde walked out of the bathroom. She had tied her hair back, and her cheeks were pink from scrubbing. If possible, Riley thought she was even prettier than before. Maya jumped onto the bed and scooted over so that she was pressed tightly against Riley. The brunette grinned so hard her face hurt, and Maya gave her a quick peck on the lips, smiling back at her. Riley pointed the remote at the television. 

"So, what do you want to watch, girlfriend?"


	10. Be quiet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting just isn't worth the wait.

Somewhere between episodes 7 and 8 of Stranger Things, Maya lost interest in the television. She had spent ten minutes trying to ignore the set of lips that were caressing the soft part of her neck. The nibbling on her ear, the hands that were wandering across her butt, the heavy breathing, it was all incredibly distracting. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and gave the wide-eyed Riley Mathews an evil look. Then she threw a leg over the top of the smiling girl and straddled her as she pulled hurriedly at the shirt she was using for pajamas. Topless, smiling and breathing hard, she yanked the blankets down.

"Alright, this is happening. I know we were going to wait but you're making me crazy. I can't take it. How the hell do we get you out of those pajamas?" Both their hands were everywhere as they tore at each other's lips, and Maya yanked at Riley's top, popping buttons in her haste. She was delighted to find the brunette wasn't wearing anything under the flannel, and quickly kissed her way to Riley's breasts as they both tried to wrestle her out of the rest of the bulky nightwear.

"God, Maya." Riley moaned as the blonde tossed what remained of their clothing from the bed. "This is it, I'm going to do this! But we have to be quiet, my parents' room is just down the hall." Maya tangled her bare legs with Riley's, pulling at her and grinding against her as they kissed.

"Yeah, I'll try. But just so you know, I plan on making you scream, a lot."

 

It was six thirty in the morning when Riley, redressed in her flannel, padded softly down the steps to the kitchen, drawn by the scent of brewing coffee. Her mother sat at the breakfast table, reading her laptop. Riley filled her cup and sat on one of the bar stools. Topanga glanced at her, biting back a smile.

"Didn't expect to see you this early. What time did you finally go to sleep?"

"Don't know, kind of a blur really."

"Your father slept with a pillow over his head." Riley looked down.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Her mother snickered at her.

"No you're not!" Riley broke into a huge grin.

"Not really. I had no idea anything could be that incredible. Could I possibly fall in love this fast? She is so wonderful and so amazing!"

"Love, might depend on your definition. Don't put too much pressure on yourself this early Riley. You and Maya may end up together, or not. You don't need to know everything at this point. Just enjoy the journey, falling in love is wonderful."

"I'm so scared, it was so perfect and I don't ever want it to end." Topanga frowned.

"End? Don't even think about that, you just started! Why are you worried about it ending? Did I make you this way? My God, this is my fault!"

"Mom, you’re a great Mom, you didn't do anything wrong, I just obsess about everything."

"That's because I'm such a perfectionist, about work, and your school, always trying to control every little thing. Corey and I worked out, and part of the reason was that neither one of us ever gave up. But love is messy Riley, and things never go exactly as you plan, that's part of what's so incredible about it. It is my fault that you over analyze things. Please, just enjoy what's happening today and every step of the way! That works for love, and life in general. It's still early. You should be upstairs, Maya is probably freezing because your Dad keeps it like an icebox in here. Go up there and snuggle up to your new girlfriend Riley, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Still not sure you don't want to date her. You're being awfully casual about all this, being we're in your house and all."

"You're nineteen Riley, you're a young woman. Being in a good relationship is something I want for you, and I know sex is part of that. I don't want you doing it in the back seat of the car and getting mugged, or worse." Riley pretended to plug her ears.

"TMI Mom. But I am still tired, and Maya looked so cute, she was snoring like a buzz saw.

"Go back to bed for a while, it's still really early and you teenagers need sleep." Riley kissed her mother and started for the steps. Topanga looked up. "Riley?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Try not to wake your father up, okay?" 

Riley tiptoed into her room, eased the door shut, and turned the deadbolt. Hey, didn't hurt to be optimistic, right? She walked over to the bed and stared down at the angelic face, surrounded by waves of blond curls. Her mother was right. Who wouldn't want to wake up and see that every morning? She kicked her slippers off and pulled the corner of the blankets back, preparing to slide in beside the girl who was snoring slightly again. The movement roused Maya slightly, and she made a noise, somewhere between a moan and a growl, clutching at the blankets. When Riley tugged again, she curled into a ball, dragged all the covers into the center of the bed, and made a very unpleasant noise, then called out.

"Stop it!" Riley tugged a little at the blankets. "God damn it, go away." Maya said loudly.

"Wow, not a morning person." A little offended, and not sure of how to proceed, she gave up and clambered into the bay window, watching as the first glow of sunrise started coloring the New York skyline. She was still there fifteen minutes later, staring out the window, when Maya startled her. She stood beside the bay window with a sheet wrapped around her. When Riley smiled, she climbed up opposite her and they both sat quietly watching the sunrise, sneaking an occasional peek at each other.

"This is my favorite time of day. I love painting sunrises." Maya smiled at Riley. "Liking the scenery even more this morning, everything is kind of golden. Your skin has a beautiful glow, wish I had my art stuff."

"You may paint me anytime you wish, but maybe it would be better if we waited until later in the day." Maya looked at her quizzically. "I thought you were going to start swinging before, when I tried to get in bed with you." The blonde looked shocked.

"That didn't happen, I just woke up!" Riley giggled.

"You were swearing and making horrible noises, I thought I was going to have to call a priest. I was sure you were going to hit me."

"Please! I must've had a nightmare. My Mom is always saying that too, as if I would ever hit the people I love."

Riley looked out the window again, biting at the grin that was trying to explode across her face. Maya sat quietly, also chewing on her lip.

"Did you just say you love me?" Riley finally asked cautiously. "Because that was kind of what it sounded like." Maya shifted awkwardly.

"Oh please. That would be stupid, wouldn't it? I've only known you for a week. I was talking about my Mom." Riley's smile faded a little. "Mostly, okay? I was mostly talking about my Mom. You make me crazy! I can't think straight this time of morning, and you get me to say and do things I wouldn't normally do. Like last night, that was a pretty wild first date, right?"

"Well, I haven't dated a lot, or at all, technically. I definitely haven't done all the stuff we did, which was a lot of stuff, and thank you for the education by the way. There is the fact we're in my parents' house and my father will probably never look me in the eye again; so yeah, pretty crazy first date. Pretty amazing too, I would say."

"I can't believe your parents are so cool. We'll have to be quieter, next time." Riley grinned again. "What time is it?" Maya yawned, trying for nonchalance.

"Just after seven."

"In the morning? Jesus, no wonder I was Linda Blairing it, who the hell gets up this early on the weekend? We should go back to bed." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"To sleep?"

"Depends, are you going to wear those pajamas? Because then I'll have to just sleep, it's too much work getting those things off you."

"Okay, but it's cold, so we'll be forced to snuggle. I might as well just throw these pajamas away, all the buttons are gone." Riley snickered. "Maybe I should keep them, as a memento of the day I lost my virginity and you first told me you love me."

"Didn't say that, Riley." Maya exclaimed, leading the brunette back toward the bed.

"Yeah, you kind of did. That's what I heard, and I'm going with it." Maya smiled and dropped the sheet as she pulled at Riley's flannel.

"Okay Riles, whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Rowbrina was in Paris together, might be a story there for someone.

**Author's Note:**

> These two almost write themselves, they so belong together! Will be a multi-chapter.


End file.
